Sure As Shootin
by fozrulz
Summary: AU:  Ellie and Joe story.  A gun and a pesky little sister, surely a bad combination.  WARNING:  Mention of spanking.
1. Chapter 1

SURE AS SHOOTIN'

A story about Joe, guns and a pesky little sister.

Ah, thought Joe Cartwright, I can't wait until this afternoon. I'm finally going to get to practice with a pistol and not just a rifle.

Joe had been planning this for days. Pa was going to be in San Francisco for the week and Adam and Hoss would be out on the round up. He wasn't allowed to use fire arms yet, not until he turned 16, which was a whole year away. But with everyone gone, he could take the extra pistol in Pa's desk and practice after school. This was going to be great in his mind.

Everyone had already left, Adam and Hoss to the round up, Pa to San Francisco, and Hop Sing was in the kitchen. Joe came down the stairs in his stocking feet and padded over to Pa's desk. He eased the drawer open and the gun was still there. Joe could feel the sense of excitement well up in him. He grabbed the gun and stuck it under his shirt. Little did he know that Ellie was standing at the top of the stairs watching his every move. Ellie didn't know why Joe took the gun, but she didn't want him to know that she knew. She backtracked quietly to her room. She waited until she heard Joe's bedroom door close.

She opened her door and headed down the hall. She tapped on Joe's door. "Heh, Joe, you up?" she hollered.

"Yeah, I'm up, I'll be down in a minute." Joe answered. Joe packed the gun and some shells in his saddle bags. He grabbed his books and his saddle bags and headed down the stairs and out the door.

"Heh, where you going?" Ellie called from the breakfast table.

"Be right back," Joe said as the front door slammed. Joe quickly went to saddle the horses and put his saddle bags on Cochise. He headed back to the house for breakfast. He joined Ellie at the table. He grabbed a couple of flap jacks and some bacon.

Hop Sing came in from the kitchen with a pitcher of milk and a pitcher of orange juice. He poured the children a glass of each. Hop Sing looked at the clock. It was about to strike 7:00 am. "Come, come almost time for school."

"Hop Sing, can I go to Michael's after school? I'll be home before supper." Joe pleaded.

The Chinese cook shook his head. "No, no father said come home after school."

"But Hop Sing, we was going to do school work. Please?" Joe begged.

Hop Sing asked, "For school?"

Joe nodded his head.

"What about sister, she no come by herself." the Chinese cook asked.

"Oh, she can stay with Marybeth. Then she can come home with me."

Ellie watched this whole exchange. She knew there would be no way that Michael and Joe would be doing any kind of school work. She wondered what he was up to. She decided that she would just wait a bit to figure it out.

Hop Sing considered Joe's question, "Ok, Lil Joe, but you be home by 5:00, no late, or…." Hop Sing smacked his wooden spoon on his hand.

"No, no we won't be late." Joe said hastily. Joe had gotten enough smacks from that wooden spoon to know not to be late.

The clock chimed 7:00. "Come on Sissy, we don't want to be late." Joe said as he pushed back from the table and hurried toward the door.

Ellie followed him out to the barn. She saw that Windy was already saddled. "Thanks Joe," she said eyeing him suspiciously.

"Sure Sissy, come on let's go."

They traveled at a leisurely pace. Ellie couldn't stand it any more. "Ok, Joe Cartwright, what gives?"

Joe flashed her an innocent look. "Watcha mean Sissy?"

"I mean you asked Hop Sing about staying to do school work with Michael? Sure you are. You saddled our horses, before breakfast? You never do that. Come on Joe, what gives?"

"I don't know what you're talking about." Joe flashed her another innocent look.

"Oh really Joe, come on. I saw you take the gun from Papa's desk this morning." Ellie said accusingly.

Joe starting turning red. "Aww, Sissy, you can't tell. Me and Michael are going to go practice shooting this afternoon after school."

"I thought Papa said you cain't use a side arm until you're 16. You ain't 16." Ellie said smugly.

"I know, but I need to be ready when I can and it takes lots of practice. Now's perfect because no one will know. Leastin if you don't tell." Joe begged.

Ellie eyed Joe, "I want you to teach me to shoot, too."

"No way," he said exasperated, "You're only 10, Pa'd have my hide."

"Papa's gonna have your hide when I tell him you took his gun and lied to Hop Sing." Ellie said.

Joe carefully considered. He knew he would be in a heap of trouble either way. But then again, if Ellie didn't tell, he wouldn't be in any trouble.

Ellie watched Joe thinking it over. "I'm gonna tell Papa, Joe, I mean it." she said.

"Oh, okay, but if you ever tell Pa, I'll get you back and that's a fact." Joe said exasperated. "So listen, this is what we're going to do, after school we're going to ride to the southeast pasture. There ain't nobody there and there ain't any reason for anyone to be there all week. Every day after school, we're going to the pasture to practice. Hop Sing won't know as long as we are home by 5:00."

She nodded her head.

"And Sissy, you have to listen to me about safety and such, because if one of us gets hurt, Pa'll find out and whale the tar out of both of us." Joe said seriously.

"Ok Joe, I promise." Ellie said smiling.

They made their way into the school yard. Joe went in search of Michael to tell him the change in plans and Ellie went to find Marybeth.

"Marybeth, Marybeth, guess what, I'm finally gonna learn to shoot!" Ellie whispered excitedly.

"Shoot what?" asked Marybeth.

"You know, a pistol. Joe's gonna teach me to shoot a pistol."

Marybeth looked horrified, "Ellie you can't be serious."

"Sure I am, why not?"

"Girls don't need to learn to shoot. Besides, there is no way your Papa would let you learn to shoot. I thought you told me Joe doesn't even get to until he's 16." Marybeth said practically.

"What does being a girl have to do with it?" Ellie asked angrily.

"I don't know, it's just not something girls do." said Marybeth.

"Well, this girl wants to learn to shoot. Besides Papa is in San Francisco, Adam and Hoss are out on the round up and Hop Sing is watching us. So, nobody'll know any how." Ellie stated flatly.

Marybeth just shook her head, "Just don't go shooting yourself in the foot or worse."

Ellie smiled at Marybeth and squeezed her hand, "I promised Joe I'd be real careful. Marybeth?"

"Hmmm?"

"You cain't tell anybody. Especially your mama or papa, cuz if Papa finds out…I don't even want to think about it."

Marybeth eyed her best friend.

"Please Marybeth, I have to be able to trust you."

"Ok." Marybeth conceded, "But I still thinks it's a bad idea."

"Thanks," said Ellie giving her a hug. "Oops, there's the school bell, we better go in before we get in trouble for being late."

The school day was as long as Ellie could remember. She was having a hard time containing her excitement. The hours at school just crept by. Finally, the school bell rang for the day. Ellie, Marybeth, Michael and Joe headed for the barn to retrieve their horses.

Michael turned to Marybeth, "Just tell mama that I'll be a little late, that I went with Joe."

"I'm not lying for you Michael John Cummings," Marybeth challenged.

"Marybeth, you ain't lying, I am going with Joe. You ain't saying why or where, all you is saying is that I went with Joe." Michael reasoned.

Marybeth eyed him dubiously, "I guess you're right. What if she asks me what you're doing?"

"Just tell her that you don't know, I'm just going to work on something with Joe." Michael said impatiently.

"Ok fine." Marybeth said as she turned her horse toward the FiveStar and took off.

"Whew," said Michael, "That was tough."

Joe just smiled at him, "Come on, let's get going before we don't have any time to practice.

The three children road out to the southeast Ponderosa pasture. They chattered on about guns and shooting and quick draws. They finally arrived at a clearing. Joe loaded the pistol while Michael went to line up rocks for them to shoot at. Joe and Michael took turns shooting and practicing. The missed time and time again.

"Joe, I want to try." said Ellie.

"Not yet, Sissy."

"Joe," Ellie warned, "you promised."

Michael rolled his eyes at Joe and Joe shrugged his shoulders. "Michael, if we don't let her, she'll tell your pa and mine."

A brief look of disgust crossed Michael's eyes.

"Michael, what's your Pa gonna say if he finds out?" asked Joe.

Michael looked a little panicky. "I probably wouldn't be sitting down for a long time."

"So, let her shoot," said Joe simply.

Michael handed Joe the gun. Joe walked over to Ellie and handed her the gun. "Here, let me help you the first time, the gun has a kick."

Joe stood behind Ellie and held her hand with his hand. "Ok, Sissy, I'm going to hold your arm with my arm and I'll hold your hand with mine, but you're going to pull the trigger. You'd best shoot with two hands the first time."

Ellie did as Joe said and held the gun with two hands while Joe stood behind her. She pulled the trigger and shot one of the rocks Michael had set up.

"I did it! I did it! Joe, I shot the rock."

Joe looked completely surprised. "Sure as shootin', Sissy, you sure did. You're gonna be crack shot."

Amazing thought Joe, how'd she do that? He and Michael had been trying for an hour and neither one of them shot anything. Joe realized that they had been practicing awhile and that 5:00 was fast approaching.

"Michael, we better get on home. We can come back tomorrow." Joe said looking at his friend who was still standing there with his mouth open.

The children mounted up and headed for their homes.

"Joe, I'm gonna be a crackshot, huh?" Ellie smiled at Joe.

"Yep Sissy, I think you are."

"Joe, I'm sorry I said I'd tell on you, I just wanted to learn to shoot." Ellie said looking down.

Joe smiled at his little sister. "Sissy, I would have taught you, but maybe not this early. I need to get good myself so I can teach you better. Besides, I've been wanting to learn since I was 10, too."

"Ok, I promise not to tell."

"Ok," said Joe, "It's our little secret."

Ellie nodded in agreement as the children headed toward home.


	2. Chapter 2

SURE AS SHOOTIN' – PART II

Joe and Ellie had been practicing shooting all week. Every day after school they would head for the southeast meadow on the Ponderosa and practice shooting Pa's extra handgun. No one knew. Pa was in San Francisco for the week and Adam and Hoss were on the round up. Joe figured he could get the gun cleaned up and back in the drawer the day before Pa came home. As far as he knew, Pa'd be coming home on Saturday and Adam and Hoss would be back from the roundup on Friday. The children had told Hop Sing that they would be with the Cummings and they would be home every day by 5:00. So far, so good, they had been home every day by 5:00. And it wasn't exactly a lie, they were with Michael Cummings every day, just like they said.

It was Thursday, the final day of free shooting. Michael and Joe were finally hitting all the targets, but they were very slow and very deliberate. Joe was still standing behind Ellie when she shot, but she was holding the gun on her own. She didn't hit all the targets, but she hit a few.

Ellie took aim and missed, "Darn it!" she swore.

Joe laughed as he took the gun from her. "Better not let Pa hear you swearing like that."

"Darn it, ain't a swear word, Joe." she fumed.

"Is that so, what'd Pa do the last time he heard you say that?" Joe said laughing.

Ellie looked at him, her eyes narrowing. "Oh, yeah, I'm thinking I was standing up at supper."

"Yeah," Joe chuckled, "I'm just reminding you."

"Oh, leave it be Mr. Smarty Pants. Say, Joe we got to get that gun put back in Pa's desk tonight, cuz Adam and Hoss are coming home tomorrow."

Michael rolled his eyes. "Come on Joe, let me have a last round of shots."

"Yeah, you know she's right Michael, this'll be it for awhile." Joe agreed handing Michael the gun.

Michael took his last shots. He hit four out of five. "Good shootin' Michael." Joe said taking the gun from Michael, we best get going so we can be home by 5:00. No use spoiling a good record."

The children mounted up and went their separate ways.

Adam and Hoss dragged in on Thursday afternoon. Adam was thinking how good it was to be home and be home a day early. He thought all he wanted was a hot bath and a soft bed. He walked into the house and eyed Pa's desk. He really should go enter those figures in the ledger before he forgot. He went to the desk and pulled the second drawer open. He grabbed the ledger. That's funny he thought, where's Pa's emergency gun? Must have taken it with him to San Francisco. Adam dismissed the thought as he entered the figures for the round up in the ledger.

Joe and Ellie rode into the yard to see Chubb and Sport at the rail in front of the house. Ellie and Joe looked at each other. "Oh no, they're home a day early." Ellie whispered to Joe.

"I know, I'll just put the gun back after everyone goes to bed." Joe said confidently.

Just then, Hoss rounded the barn to stable Chubb and Sport. Ellie jumped off of Windy and ran to Hoss. He caught her up in his arms and swung her around in a circle. "Heh, Hoss, I missed you!" Ellie squealed laughing.

"I missed you too, Princess!" Hoss said setting her down on her feet.

Ellie starting running for the house. "Whoa, lil missy," said Hoss catching her by the back of her dress, 'Where you going? Don't you have some chores?"

"Yeah, Hoss, but I want to see Adam." Ellie said. Ellie missed her brothers badly. Especially Adam, she couldn't wait to see him.

"Chores." said Hoss.

"Adam." said Ellie.

"Ellie." Hoss warned.

"I'll go see Adam and I'll come right back, Hoss, honest." Ellie pleaded.

"Ok, Princess, come right back. Adam's probably in there taking a hot bath any way. That's all he talked about the last 5 miles afore we got home."

Ellie took off running toward the house. She slammed open the door and looked toward Pa's study to see Adam closing up the ledger. "Adam!" she shouted running toward his outstretched arms.

He caught her up in a tight embrace. "How's my princess? Were you good while I was gone?  
>"I'm fine." she said into his chest.<p>

"So, were you good while I was gone?" he asked extricating himself from her grasp.

"Uh, huh, gotta go finish my chores. I promised Hoss." Ellie said sliding away and heading out the front door.

Meanwhile, Joe had dismounted and headed for his brother to get a welcoming home embrace. "Heh, brother, good to have you home." Joe said good naturedly removing his saddle bags from Cochise.

"Heh Joe, watcha taking saddle bags to school for?" Hoss asked.

Oh, I just decided it keeps papers and such from getting all messed up." Joe said nonchalantly.

Hoss just eyed Joe, Joe didn't look at him directly. If Joe didn't look him in the eye, something was up. Hoss just let it slide, he was really too tired to care. The round up was long and hot and he could use a bath himself.

"I'll just go put these in my room and then come clean up Cochise." Joe said heading for the house. Joe caught Ellie leaving the house as he was coming in. "Sissy, where's Adam?" Joe asked.

"He's upstairs taking a bath. Where's Hoss?" Ellie asked.

"He's cleaning up Chubb and Sport." Joe replied.

"Ok, I'll help him with Chubb and Sport and that should give you time." Ellie whispered.

They nodded to each other in agreement. Joe headed toward the desk, eased the gun out of his saddle bags and placed the gun in the drawer in pa's desk. He sighed a big sigh of relief and headed up the stairs to put his saddle bags away.

Ellie headed out to unsaddled Windy and clean her up. She led Windy toward the barn. She put her in the stall and pulled the saddle off. She starting brushing down Windy. "So, how was the roundup, Hoss?" she asked.

Hoss eyed her, something wasn't quite right. "It was hot, dusty and long." said Hoss. "I need me a hot bath."

"I could finish up Chubb and Sport for you." she offered.

Hoss eyed her again. She couldn't even reach the top of Chubb or Sport standing on a stump. She didn't ever bother to offer grooming Chubb or Sport, she knew she couldn't really do a good job of it. Something was definitely up. "Naw, baby, you cain't reach high enough. I'll finish."

Joe entered the barn. "Heh, Hoss, Adam's out of the bath, he said for me to finish up Chubb and Sport so you could get you a bath afore supper."

Hoss tossed Joe the brush and headed for the house. "Thanks, lil brother." he said as he left the barn.

Ellie looked at Joe, "Did you do it?"

"Yep, easy as pie." said Joe smugly.

Ellie breathed a sigh of relief. "Joe, you think its ok, Adam has a way of knowing when something ain't right."

Exasperated, Joe turned to his sister, "Sissy, just act regular and no one will know a thing."

"Ok," she said hesitantly.

Just then, she heard Adam calling them to come wash up for supper. "Come on Joe, Adam's calling." she said as she dropped the grooming brush in the pail.

The four Cartwright children assembled at the table to a fine feast laid out by Hop Sing. Hop Sing had made Ellie's favorite fried chicken, green beans, fresh rolls and mashed potatoes. Adam said grace and they passed the plates of food around.

"So, how was school? Any tough assignments while we were gone? Any reports? Any essays?" asked Adam.

"Nope," said Joe, "school was just the same as always."

Adam eyed Joe at his quick response. Ellie just sat there pushing her food around on her plate. She was really getting nervous. What if Adam knew? What if Adam caught them? She was lost in her thoughts. Suddenly, Joe kicked her. "Ow, why'd you do that?" she shot angrily at Joe.

"Cuz, Adam is talking to you." Joe returned evenly.

"Oh, sorry, what Adam?" she asked.

"I asked you if you were ok?" Adam said peering at his lil sister.

"Yep, just fine. May I be excused?" she had decided that she would rather not be the object of Adam's attention just then.

Adam took one look at her plate, she hadn't touched a bite. "No, eat your supper." Adam said shaking his head no.

"Aww, Adam, I'm not really hungry," she whined.

"Eleanor Grace, I'm tired and I'm hungry and I'm not in the mood to listen to whining. I said eat your supper." Adam said through tight lips.

Joe kicked her meaningfully under the table. She shot Joe a menancing look. She picked up her fork and started eating. She ate a few bites and looked at Adam, he looked calmer. "May I be excused?"

He looked over and she had eaten less than half, but she had eaten. "Drink your milk."

She drank her milk.

"Ok, you're excused. On second thought, come here for a minute." Adam said motioning her over to his side of the table. Ellie went to stand next to him. He put his hand on her head.

"Oh, for Pete's sake Adam, I ain't sick." Ellie said batting his hand away from her head.

"Just checking," he said as he turned her toward the great room with a light swat to her rear. "Did you finish your homework?"

"Yes," she said exasperated.

"You sure are testy." Adam said, "I think you need to go on and get ready for bed."

"Oh come on Adam, Papa said I'm allowed to stay up until 8:00 now." she said stamping her foot.

The clock was just about to strike 7:00. "I know, but you must be tired because you're being awfully ornery."

Ellie opened her mouth to retort. Joe was shaking his head no. Ellie couldn't help herself. "Oh, leave it be Adam. Just because you're tired doesn't mean I'm being ornery."

Adam pushed back from the table. Wiped his face with a napkin and stood up. Uh oh, he had that look in his eye, the "don't sass" look, the look that promised more standing than sitting. Adam started toward Ellie.

"I'll just go get ready for bed." Ellie said in a rush trying to get to the stairs before Adam. Adam caught her arm as she reached the staircase. He delivered two hard swats to her backside before she could make the stairs.

"I told you I wasn't in the mood for that tonight." Adam said evenly looking his sister in the eye. "So, unless you want more of the same, you go get ready for bed and no more sass! Understand?"

Ellie dropped her eyes to the floor, she didn't want him to be madder than he was. She didn't say at word as she climbed the stairs to her room.

"Eleanor, I asked you if you understood?" Adam said calmly from the bottom of the stairs.

He heard a muffled, "Yes Adam."

Adam sighed and went back to the supper table. "By the way Joe, did you know anything about Pa's extra gun in his desk drawer?"

Joe about choked on his milk. "No, Adam, what do you mean?" he asked innocently.

"It's missing from the drawer."

"Oh," said Joe, "I saw it there earlier this week."

Adam raised his eyebrows. The children were not allowed near Pa's desk. "Joe, what were you doing in Pa's desk?"

"Oh, um, getting paper for homework." Joe answered.

"What kind of homework?"

"Umm, an essay, yeah, I had to do an essay for school." Joe stuttered, his mind racing for an answer.

"I thought you told me you didn't have any essays. I better look it over for you." Adam said crossing his arms over his chest and eyeing Joe suspiciously.

"NO! Um, I mean no, I already handed it in." Joe said hurriedly.

"Really, what was it on?"

Joe's mind raced wildly. This was getting hard. Why did Adam have to ask so many questions? Ah, he got it, Thanksgiving was in two weeks. Adam would believe Miss Jones assigning an essay on Thanksgiving. "Uh, Thanksgiving, what we were thankful for." Joe said.

"Oh, how did you do?" Adam asked.

"Don't know, we just handed it in today." Joe lied.

"Hmmmm."

"Adam, can I be excused? I have to finish my math." Joe asked. He desperately wanted to escape Adam's scrutiny.

"Sure Joe, I'll be up in awhile to check on you."

Hoss had been watching this whole exchange. "Adam, something ain't right with those two."

"Yeah, brother, I'd have to agree, but what?"

"Beats me, but I'm too tired to care, I'm going on to bed. See you in the morning." Hoss said yawning as he pushed back from the table.

Adam thought about it, but was just too tired to think too hard. Ah well, he'd figure it out tomorrow or better yet, he'd just let Pa sort it out. Adam headed up the stairs to make sure the children were in bed before he headed to his own. He stopped in Joe's room. Joe was at his desk working his math problems. "Almost done, buddy?" Adam asked.

"Yep, just two more." answered Joe.

"Ok, finish up then get in bed and turn out your lamp. We are going to have an early night." Adam said yawning.

"Can I read?" Joe asked.

"I guess so, but I want you in bed and lights out by 8:00."

"Ok,"

"Joe, I mean it. If I get up after 8:00 and your light is on, you're in trouble." Adam said seriously.

Joe sighed, "Why do you always assume I'm going to get in trouble. Jeez! I promise, no later than 8:00."

Adam sighed, "Your right, I'm sorry. I'm just really tired and want to turn in. Good night."

Adam dragged himself down the hall to Ellie's room. She was in bed fast asleep. Adam went in and adjusted her covers and kissed her on the top of her head. He didn't have to stop and look in on Hoss because Hoss was snoring up a storm. Adam just chuckled as he headed toward his own room.

The next morning, Joe made sure he got up and got Ellie up and that they were down to breakfast on time. There was no way he wanted to cross Adam this morning. He was hoping Adam would forget about the gun. The gun was safely in Pa's desk and Pa would be back tomorrow. Breakfast went off without a hitch. Joe was relieved to escape any further questions from Adam.

"Come on Sissy, we best get goin' to school." said Joe pushing back from the breakfast table.

Adam cleared his throat. He glared at the children. Neither one of them had asked to be excused. He figured that had no one to ask all week, so maybe they just got out of the habit.

"Um, I didn't hear anyone excusing you two." Adam said.

The children turned toward him, "Sorry Adam, I guess I kinda of forgot." Joe said sheepishly.

"May we be excused?" Joe asked politely.

Adam eyed them, they sure were being compliant this morning. Maybe being on their own for a few days made them a little more mature. "Yes and come straight home after school."

"Sure, Adam." said Joe as he dragged Ellie outside.

The children mounted up and escaped toward school. "Joe, you think Adam knows anything?" Ellie asked worriedly.

"Naw Sissy, everything is fine as long as YOU quit worrying. The gun is back in the desk and Pa'll be home tomorrow. It's like the gun never left the drawer." Joe answered confidently.

Ellie shrugged her shoulders, "If you say so."

The children arrived at school and went in search of their friends Michael and Marybeth. Joe caught Michael coming into the yard. Joe went on to tell him about Adam and Hoss coming home early and how he put the gun back without anyone knowing and how Adam asked about the gun and Joe made up the best story about needing paper for the essay.

Michael whistled. "Whew Joe, you sure think on your feet. If my Pa'd asked what Adam had asked I would've been way too scared to lie."

Joe grinned, "Well if your Pa'd ask me, I would have been too scared to say anything. His hands are even bigger than my Pa's."

Michael smirked, "If you only knew."

The school day passed on as normal. Just as Ms. Jones was wrapping up the class, she made an announcement. "Class, I want each of you to write an essay on what you're thankful for over the weekend, it will be due on Monday. Grades 1 through 4, 1 page, grades 5 through 8, 2 pages, and those over grade 8, 3 pages."

The entire class groaned. "Class dismissed." she said.

Joe's mind raced wildly. Oh no he thought 3 pages, that was long. He already told Adam he'd written an essay on that subject. Adam was always nosing around his homework and wanting to read his essays before he handed them in. Well, he'd just have to find time to work on it when Adam wasn't around.

Joe and Ellie mounted up for the ride home. "Ellie, you can't tell Adam about the essay."

"Why not? He always helps me." Ellie asked.

"Well, because he asked me why the gun was missing and I told him I saw it in the drawer earlier in the week, you know because I had already put the gun back. I'm hoping he'll just forget he thought the gun was missing or just think he missed seeing it. When he asked me why I was in Pa's desk, I told him I went to get paper for an essay about what I'm thankful for."

Ellie looked at him horrified, "You're joshing me?"

"No, I wish I were." Joe said shaking his head.

"Can't I just tell Adam, I have an essay and that you already did yours?" she asked.

"Yeah, I guess that would work. I'm going to need you to sneak me some paper, so I can work on mine."

"Ok. You know Joe, I'm not sure I want to do this again."

"What do you mean?"

"You know, all this lying and sneaking. It's too hard. It's hard to remember what to say and what not to say and what you already done told someone."

Joe nodded his head. "I know, I'm sorry I got you into this. But please Sissy, don't tell. I don't think I'd get just a few swats, I think Pa'd tan the daylights out of me."

"I won't tell Joe, I promise." Ellie crossed her heart.

Joe and Ellie finally reached home. Joe handed Ellie his books, "Sissy, if you go put these up, I'll start on Cochise and Windy and then you can come help me finish."

"Sure Joe," she said taking his books and hers. She banged the door open.

"Stop banging that door!" Adam grumped.

"Soooorrrrrrrrry." Ellie sassed.

Adam looked up from the book he was reading. "You going to start sassing already missy? You just walked in."

"Bossy." she muttered under her breath.

"What?" asked Adam.

"Nothing." she said innocently. She dropped their school books on the credenza and turned to go back outside.

"Is that where those books belong?" Adam barked.

Ellie just rolled her eyes, grabbed the books and headed upstairs to put them in her room. Jeez, he's in a bad mood, she thought. I hope he doesn't know about that gun. Ellie took a deep breath and headed back down stairs to the barn to help Joe.

"Where you going?" Adam asked.

"Goodness, Adam, what's a matter? I'm just going to help Joe finish up with Windy and do my chores. Why are you mad at me?" Ellie said looking curiously at her brother.

"Sorry, baby, I'm just tired and the way you said "sorry" didn't help. Come here." he said holding his arms out.

Ellie ran over to him to give him a hug and a kiss. He returned her hug and kiss and turned her toward the front door with a soft swat to her bottom. "Go on, finish you're chores."

Ellie ran out the door relieved. He's just tired. Thank the Lord. He's just tired. She almost whished that he did know, then she wouldn't have to fret about it anymore. She headed out to the barn to help Joe. She entered the barn, "Joe, Adam is really touchy, he just about bit my head off, so don't sass if you want your hide to stay in one piece. I'll sure be glad when papa comes home tomorrow."

Joe eyed his sister warily. "Thanks for the heads up."

The two worked diligently to finish up their chores and to do a really good job. Neither of them wanted to get on Adam's bad side tonight. Thankfully there was no school tomorrow and Pa would be home tomorrow afternoon. Joe and Ellie entered the house. Joe started to swing the door open like normal. Ellie caught the door before it banged on the credenza. She looked at her brother with disgust and shook her head. Both the children headed up the stairs to their rooms.

Adam looked over curiously. They usually came in the great room to talk about their day with whoever was home. He wondered why they were going upstairs. "Where are you two going?" Adam asked.

"Homework." they said simultaneously.

Adam eyed them suspiciously. Since when did they voluntarily do homework on a Friday. "You both are doing homework now?"

"Well I was going to ask you if I could go fishing tomorrow with Michael, but I knew you'd say no if I still had homework." Joe supplied hastily.

Adam nodded. "I guess if you get your homework done, you can go. Pa's coming in on the stage at 3:00. You need to be home by supper."

"Thanks." Joe said as he hurried up the stairs before Adam asked any more questions.

Adam eyed Ellie, "And what's your excuse?"

"I don't have an "excuse" Adam, I always do my homework right away." Ellie said perturbed. "And besides you're in a bad mood, so I'd rather do my homework than have you fuss at me anymore." Ellie turned away and headed up the stairs.

Adam watched her go up the stairs. Was he really that crabby? Ellie sure seemed to think so. Well, he'd rest a little and make it up to her later. He would offer to read to her. He knew it was one of her favorite things, for him to read to her.

The rest of the afternoon passed quietly. The children were doing their homework, Adam was reading in the great room and Hoss was taking a nap. Hop Sing called the family for supper around 6:00. Adam went upstairs to gather everyone for supper. He stopped in Hoss' room first. He tapped on the door, but Hoss was already up and washing his hands and his face. "Supper's ready brother." Adam said poking his head in the door.

"My belly's already telling me that, brother." Hoss laughed looking up from the wash bowl.

Joe heard Adam coming down the hall and quickly stuffed his essay in his desk and dragged out his math book. He just finished his first math problem when Adam knocked on the door. Adam walked in and glanced at Joe's homework. "Doesn't look like you got very far. Do you want some help?" Adam asked.

"No, No!" Joe said hastily, "I got it."

"Well, come on and wash up for supper. You can finish later."

Joe slammed his book closed and headed for the wash bowl. Adam left his room and headed down to Ellie's room. He tapped on the door. Ellie looked up from her desk. "Hmmm?" she asked.

"Supper is ready, wash up. Heh, what are you doing?"

"Writing an essay."

"What on?"

"What I'm thankful for."

"When is it due?"

"Monday."

"Need any help?"

"Ummm, not yet, I was going to ask you to read it when I was done. You know to check spelling and grammar."

"Ok, wash up now before Hop Sing starts yelling about "late ungrateful family." Adam smiled.

Ellie jumped up from her desk and went over to the wash bowl to wash up. When she was done, Adam held out his hand for her and she went to hold his hand. "I'm sorry I snapped at you Princess." Adam said looking down at his little sister.

"Oh, it's ok Adam, I know you're tired." Ellie said giving his hand a squeeze.

Everyone gathered at the supper table to enjoy another wonderful feast prepared by Hop Sing. Ellie was happy, Hop Sing had made fried chicken. Adam watched her eat, he was glad she was eating, since she hadn't eaten much the night before. She was the size of a 7 or 8 year old. He always worried that she didn't eat enough. Well, whatever was bothering her the night before must be ok, otherwise she wouldn't be eating. He glanced over at Joe, he seemed to be eating his supper. Maybe things were fine and he was just very tired.

The family finished supper and moved into the great room. Joe headed up to his room to work on his homework. Adam watched him go up the stairs. "Where you going, Joe?" Adam asked.

"Homework. I want to go fishing tomorrow." Joe said turning around on the landing.

"You sure seem to want to go fishing awful bad, it's really too cold." Adam said suspiciously.

"Aww Adam, it's me and Michael's last chance to go before we get the first freeze and then it'll be too cold."

Adam just looked at Joe. Something didn't ring true. Joe wasn't looking at him. Joe never looked at you directly if he was fibbing or evading. Adam just sighed as Joe headed up the stairs. He looked over at Ellie, who was watching this whole conversation. She was twirling her hair and swinging her foot off the settee, nervous habits of hers. Something was up, he just wasn't sure what.

"Ellie, do you want me to read you a story?" Adam asked.

Ellie's eyes lit up, "Really? You're not too tired?"

"No, come on Princess, which one do you want?" Adam asked, motioning her over to him.

"Old Curiosity Shop." she said.

"Umm, go look on Pa's book shelf by his desk. I think that's where we put it last time."

Ellie eyed that desk. She didn't want to go anywhere near that desk or the gun. The guilt was eating away at her. She told herself to quit being silly. That there was no harm done from shooting that gun and just walking by the desk wasn't going to let Adam know anything. She reached the bookcase and scanned the shelves. She spotted the book on the top shelf. Great! She thought. She got the desk chair and dragged it over to the bookcase.

As she was climbing on the chair, Adam shouted at her, "Get off that chair!" He crossed the room in a few quick steps, he grabbed her off the chair and gave her a hard swat.

"Heh," she said indignantly, "what'd you do that for?"

"Because, missy, Pa'd have your hide if he saw you standing in that chair. It has wheels on the bottom, it could slip out from under you."

"Oh for Heaven's sake Adam, I do it all the time." she groused.

His eyebrows went up and Ellie suddenly realized what she'd just let slip. "Ummm, well not all the time." she said meekly.

Adam just laughed. "Well, you better not let Pa catch you standing on that chair." Adam reached up easily and grabbed the book. "You still want a story?" he asked.

"Ok," she said looking a little dejected. She followed Adam over to the chair and climbed into his lap. She rested her head on his chest. She didn't realize how much she'd missed Adam this week. She relaxed as he opened the book and began to read. He only had to read a little before she fell asleep.

Hoss looked over at her snoozing. "Adam, she's out like a light."

Adam looked up surprised. "Well that didn't take very long, did it?"

"Want me to take her up fer ya?" Hoss asked as he stood up to move toward Adam.

"Sure Hoss, that'd be great." said Adam.

Hoss carried her upstairs, changed her into a night dress and put her to bed. He ambled his way down to the great room. " Those two sure is acting funny, ain't they." Hoss commented.

"Yeah," said Adam rubbing his chin. "I just can't figure it out. Nothing really seems to be out of the ordinary. It seems funny that both of them are acting strange. I think they both must of done something they're not suppose to do. I just don't know what."

"I bet Pa'll figure it out when he gets home tomorrow." Hoss said thoughtfully. "He sure always seem to know what we'd done wrong when we was younger. Almost like he could read minds or somethin'."

"Well he either knew or would find out. I remember many times when he just had a feeling and all he'd have to do was threaten to tan us and we'd tell him." Adam laughed. "I'm not sure why'd we tell him, seems we got tanned either way."

"Probably, cuz he threatened to tan us twice, once for not telling and once for him finding out without us telling." Hoss laughed.

"I suppose so, well, I'm going to bed, how about you?" Adam said getting up from his chair and stretching.

"Yeah, me too," Hoss said suppressing a yawn.

The next morning was Saturday and found all the Cartwright children gathered around the breakfast table. Adam was checking with each to see the plans for the day. "Don't forget chores first before you all go running off."

Joe and Ellie rolled their eyes as the comment was for their benefit. "I'm not running off any way. I have to finish that dumb ole essay." said Ellie scowling.

"I'm going fishing with Michael." said Joe as put another forkful of eggs in his mouth.

"Not before you finish that math." said Adam eyeing Joe with a frown.

"Well, for your information, my math is finished." said Joe smugly.

"Really? I want to check it before you go do your chores." Adam said tapping his foot.

Joe rolled his eyes again. Adam caught the eye roll. "Joseph, if you roll those eyes at me just one more time, you aren't going fishing with Michael and I will find some extra chores for you."

"Come on, Adam." Joe whined.

Adam counted to ten. "Joe, you're excused, go get your math and then head out to finish your chores."

"Bossy, pig headed, obnoxious, know it all." Joe muttered under his breath.

"Joe, do you and I need to go have a little talk in the barn?" Adam asked.

Joe glared at him. "No!"

"No, what?"

Joe took a deep breath. He knew he'd crossed the line with Adam. Adam only demanded "Yes Sir" and "No Sir" when he was really mad. "No, sir." he said through gritted teeth.

"Well go on, I want to see that math homework."

Joe stomped up the stairs, slamming the door to his room. He grabbed his math homework and stomped down the stairs and shoved the paper in Adam's hand.

Adam took the homework, "Go on, finish your chores. And Joe?"

Joe glared at him as he headed for the front door.

"If you don't improve your attitude, we're gonna go have that talk."

"Yes, Sir." he muttered.

Joe was glad to escape Adam. He went out to the barn to do his chores. Adam for sure wasn't going to let him go "fishing" now. He was going to figure out how to write that essay without Adam knowing. He was hoping he had enough paper in his room. He'd probably have to ask Ellie to sneak him some. Maybe he could get some paper when Adam went to get Pa at the stage. Joe finished his chores and headed inside. Adam was sitting in his blue chair reading. "Joe, wood box in the kitchen needs filling. Then, you can go clean your room. I looked in there this morning and it's a mess."

Joe started to scowl and retort, but he didn't want to have any talks with Adam in the barn. Joe just turned around and headed out to fill the wood box in kitchen.

Ellie had been working on her essay all morning. She came down the stairs as Joe exited the house. She spied Adam in the blue chair. "Adam, I finished the first copy of my essay. Can you check it?"

"Sure, let me see." he said stretching his arm out for the paper. Adam reviewed her essay and made corrections. He handed it back to her. She scanned the paper. "What's a run-on?" she asked.

"It's a sentence that you can make into two sentences because its so long." Adam said.

"Ok, what's this mean?" she said pointing to a question mark.

"That means you need to have a transition."

"A what?"

"A transition, an idea connecting that paragraph to the one below it. Like the word "next"."

"Oh," she said.

"Listen, Ellie, let's have lunch, then you can recopy this."

"I'm out of paper, Adam."

"Well, just get some from Pa's desk."

Without thinking much, Ellie went to Pa's desk to pull paper out of the drawer. She forgot that the gun was sitting on top of the paper. She jostled the gun against the side of the drawer when she pulled out the paper. The noise made her jump.

Adam looked up, "What's the matter?"

"Oh, its just Papa's extra gun, I guess it hit the side of the drawer when I pulled the paper out." she said swallowing hard. She closed the drawer quickly. She never even noticed the black powder that had spilled from the gun onto the paper below it. She tried to hide her nervous sweaty hands behind her back. "I think I'll just take this paper upstairs." she said running up the stairs to her room.

"Well, just be careful." he said to her retreating figure. He thought, I could just swear that gun wasn't there the other day. I sure must have been tired. Adam didn't think much more as he called Joe and Ellie for lunch.

On her way to her room, she stopped in Joe's room and put a few sheets on his desk. She put the rest of the paper on her desk. She raced back down the stairs for lunch.

The four children gathered at the table for lunch. "Ok, I'm going into town to pick up Pa."

"Can I go?" asked Ellie.

"No, you and Joe stay here and finish your homework. Pa'll be home soon enough."

Ellie scowled.

"I'll go with you to pick up Pa." said Hoss.

"Fair enough." said Adam as he finished up his lunch and pushed away from the table. He eyed Joe. "Joe, you done with your homework?"

"Yeah, can I go fishing?"

"You're kidding, right? After your behavior this morning? You can just go clean your room." Adam said exasperated.

Joe scowled and started to retort.

"Joe, I have time for that little talk in the barn." Adam said his eyes narrowing on his little brother.

Joe clamped his mouth shut. Adam headed off to the barn to hitch up the buckboard. Hoss finished up his lunch and headed outside leaving the two younger Cartwrights.

Joe smiled.

Ellie looked at him suspiciously. "What in the world are you smiling at? Adam's 'bout to tan your hide."

"Yeah, but he ain't and he's gone. I have at least three hours to write my essay. Did you get me some extra paper?" he said smugly.

"Yeah, I put it on your desk. I just told Adam I needed more to copy my essay."

"Thanks Sissy," he said gratefully.

The children headed up the stairs to complete their tasks.

Finally, around 4:30 pm, Joe and Ellie heard horses in the yard. Pa was home! Joe and Ellie ran down the stairs and into the yard to great their father. Ellie flew into his arms, "Papa, I'm so glad your home."

Pa grabbed her in his arms and hugged her hard. He set her down and grabbed Joe and pressed him to his chest for a warm embrace. "I sure missed you two." Pa said.

The boys gathered up his luggage and followed Pa into the house. Pa settled himself into his chair and the children clambered to be right on top of him. "Whoa, give me a little space you too." Pa chuckled. Obediently, Joe and Ellie hung back a little. The family sat and swapped stories of the week until supper time. Supper was wonderful as Hop Sing had prepared a delicious supper of Pa's favorites. As they finished dinner, Pa eyed the two youngest. Adam had told him the children didn't come meet him because they still had homework.

"Joseph?' Pa questioned.

"Sir?"

"Did you finish all your homework?" Pa asked.

"Yes, sir. Can I go fishing tomorrow?" Joe asked. He had finished his essay, all three pages while Adam and Hoss had gone to get Pa in town. So he was completely truthful, all his homework was done. Joe wasn't sure if Adam had relayed to Pa about Joe's behavior earlier in the day. If he had, Joe sure wouldn't be going fishing. He held his breath for a minute.

"Sure son, after church would be fine." Pa smiled at him.

"Thanks Pa." Joe said gratefully. He made a mental note to thank Adam later.

"What about you Eleanor?" Pa addressed his youngest.

Ellie really hadn't been paying attention. She was thinking about that gun in the drawer. What if Papa found out? She just couldn't stop thinking about it.

"Eleanor?" Pa said a little louder.

Ellie still hadn't heard, she was lost in her thoughts.

"ELEANOR GRACE!" Pa's voice boomed.

She looked up, "Yes sir?"

"Where were you Ellie? You were a million miles away." Pa asked, his voice now calm.

"I don't know Papa, no where really." she said looking him in the eye.

"Come here." he commanded softly.

Ellie got up out of her chair and went to stand in front of him. He felt her head and her cheek. "Oh for heaven's sake Papa, I'm not sick." she said batting his arm away. Gee, Adam and Papa were so much alike, she thought.

"Just checking," he muttered. "Oh yes, did you finish your homework?"

"Yes sir."

Joe broke in, "May I be excused." He was ready to be away from scrutiny.

Pa glanced at Joe's plate and his glass of milk still sitting on the table. "Milk." Pa stated simply.

Joe downed his milk and looked over at his father. Pa sighed, "Your excused."

Joe jumped up. "Checkers, Hoss?"

"Coming Joe." Hoss said glancing at his father.

"Yes, you are excused too." Pa said wiping his mouth with his napkin.

Ellie lingered at the table, she hadn't finished her milk or eaten much dinner. She glanced at her father. She started to ask, but he started shaking his head no.

"Eleanor, is this all you've been eating while I've been in San Francisco?" Pa asked.

"She hasn't eaten much since I've been home." Adam supplied.

Ellie shot Adam a dark look, "Tattletale." she said under her breath.

"Eleanor!" Pa warned.

"Yes sir?"

"I want you to finish what's on your plate and drink your milk before you leave the table."

"But Papa, I'm not really hungry."

"Eleanor!" Pa warned. This time she knew the warning was stronger. She was headed for some trouble if she didn't eat.

She dragged her plate closer and prayed she wouldn't get sick and throw up everything she ate. She finally finished her plate and shot her father a pleading glance. "Please Papa?"

Pa looked over and saw her plate empty and her glass empty, "Ok, you're excused."

Ellie gratefully left the table and fled to her bedroom.

Pa and Adam exchanged worried looks. Adam motioned that he would go check on her. As he approached her room, he heard Ellie throwing up her dinner. He raced into her room to find her over the wash bowl trying to rinse her mouth out.

"Ellie, baby, what's a matter?" he asked holding her shoulders while she rinsed her mouth out.

She looked up at Adam through tears, "I guess my stomach is a little upset. I think I'll just go to bed."

Adam felt her head again. He didn't think she was warm. He helped her change her clothes into her nightgown and tucked her in bed. He gave her a kiss. "Sleep tight Princess."

"Night, Adam." she said as she rolled over facing the wall.

Adam wondered what was going on? Maybe she really just had a stomach ache. Maybe something was really bothering her. He descended the stairs.

Pa looked up from his book. "How is she, son?"

Adam gave him a curious stare, "I don't know Pa. She was throwing up when I got up there. She doesn't feel warm. I'm just not sure. She's been acting pretty testy since Hoss and I got home on Thursday. Something isn't quite right, I don't know what."

The clock chimed 8:00. Pa looked over at Joe. "Bedtime, son."

"Aww, come on Pa. I thought I was allowed to stay up until 9:00 now?"

"Oh, right, I forgot. I guess you have another hour. I'm tired from my trip. I think I'll go check on Ellie and head to bed myself. Joe, no later than 9:00, hear?"

"Yes sir." Joe promised.

The next morning found all the Cartwrights at breakfast except for Ellie. Pa glanced at Joe, "Joe is your sister up?"

"Yes sir, but she says she ain't feeling too good." Joe said stabbing a flapjack.

"Want me to go check on her?" asked Hoss.

"Yes son, please." Pa motioned him upstairs.

Hoss headed upstairs to check on Ellie. She was lying in her bed twirling her hair. "Heh, my little princess what's a matter?" Hoss asked sitting down on her bed.

"I don't know Hoss. I'm afraid if I eat, I'll throw up again." she said miserably.

He reached over to feel her head, but she was cool to the touch. "Ellie, does your belly hurt or does something hurt in here?" he asked her touching her heart.

Ellie jumped. How did Hoss know? She wouldn't look at him directly. She looked down at her blanket and fingered the buttons on her night dress.

"Ellie, you done somethin', ain't ya?"

"I can't tell Hoss, I promised." she said, the tears rolled down her face.

"Ellie, Pa's gonna figure out somethin' ain't right. You're gonna have to tell him." Hoss said gathering Ellie in his arms.

Ellie laid her head on Hoss' chest. "I can't Hoss, I promised!" she whispered.

"Did you promise cuz someone else is gonna get hurt or in trouble or cuz you gonna get in trouble."

Ellie didn't answer.

Hoss gave her a hug. "Ok, baby, I ain't gonna tell Pa, but you're going to have to 'afore you make yourself any sicker." Hoss laid her back down on her bed and headed out her door. He went downstairs to the breakfast table. "Pa, she ain't got no fever, I think she's just feeling a little poorly."

Pa raised his eyebrows. "Adam, you and the boys go on to church. I'm going to stay home with Ellie."

"Come on," said Adam to Joe and Hoss.

The boys left for church and Pa headed for his desk. He figured he would catch up on some correspondence he'd been putting off. He went to take a piece of paper out of the drawer. He lifted up the gun and drew a sheet of paper out. He looked at the paper, it had black powder on it. Now that's odd he thought. How did the paper get gun powder on it? The gun hadn't been used in months and he'd cleaned the gun before he placed it in the drawer. He took the gun out and looked at it. Sure as shooting, that gun had been fired and not cleaned. He couldn't imagine that Adam or Hoss had used that gun and not cleaned it before returning it to the drawer, that left Joe. But, Joe wasn't allowed to use guns yet. He got up and went to the drawer in the gun case that held the shells. Sure enough, two boxes of shells were missing. Pa wondered, well he would just ask the boys when they got home.

Ellie spent the morning in her room trying to decide what to do. The idea that Papa would figure it out and punish her was weighing on her mind. She was just going to have to talk to Joe when he got home. She couldn't take it anymore. She was worried she would say something she wasn't suppose to say and let the cat out of the bag.

The boys eventually arrived home from church. The boys tied their horses out up front in anticipation of having a good Sunday lunch. As they walked in, they saw Pa sitting at his desk with the gun in his hand.

"Boys, come here." Pa commanded.

The boys eyed each other. Pa didn't use that tone of voice unless he was upset about something. Adam and Hoss looked at each other over Joe's head unsure as to what Pa could possibly be angry about. Joe just looked down, he had a pretty good idea of what was coming next.

"Boys, the gun in my desk has been used recently. Whoever used this gun failed to clean it before returning it to the drawer. Now, who used the gun?" Pa asked his eyes dark.

Adam and Hoss shrugged their shoulders. "Beats me Pa, Hoss and I were out on roundup until Thursday. In fact, when I went to enter the figures in the ledger, I thought the gun was missing. I thought maybe you took it with you to San Francisco. I asked Joe and he said the gun was there when he got some paper for school. I saw it in your drawer the next day and figured maybe I just didn't see it because I was tired." Adam said.

"Didn't touch it Pa." said Hoss who was now staring at Joe. Joe hadn't moved his eyes from the floor.

"Ok boys, go wash up for lunch." Pa said.

The three boys turned to go wash up. Pa had noticed that Joe hadn't said one word. In fact Joe hadn't even looked up during the entire conversation with Adam. "Just a moment Joseph," Pa commanded quietly.

Joe stopped in his tracks. That very quiet commanding voice of Pa's usually meant big trouble for whoever it was directed at. Joe swallowed hard.

"Joseph, do you know anything about this gun?" Pa asked him.

Joe shifted nervously from foot to foot and started to shake his head no.

"Joseph, turn around and look at me." Pa said sternly. Pa knew that Joe could not lie to him eye to eye. He moved from behind the desk and took Joe's chin in his hand and held it firmly. "Joseph, did you take the gun out of my drawer?" Pa asked. Pa held Joe's chin so that he had no choice but to look into his father's eyes.

"Yes sir." he whispered.

"I see," said Pa releasing Joe's chin.

"I, I, I just wanted to practice shooting, Pa. Honest, all I did was practice." Joe stammered.

"YOU JUST WANTED TO PRACTICE?" Pa thundered.

"Yes sir, yes, sir, just practice, Pa, honest."

Unbeknownst to the family, Ellie had been watching at the top of the stairs. "Honest Papa, all Joe did was practice."

Pa raised his eyes to the top of the stairs. "YOU KNOW ABOUT THIS?" he bellowed. "ELEANOR GRACE CARTWRIGHT, COME DOWN HERE, NOW!"

Ellie raced down the stairs. Pa came to the bottom of the stairs with Joe in one hand and grabbed Ellie's arm in the other hand. He dragged the two of them over to the settee. "SIT!" he barked.

The two children sat on the settee. Both of them had their eyes fixed to the floor.

In a very calm quiet voice, Pa said, "Alright, I want to know what happened. I want to know right now and I want every single detail. Do I make myself perfectly clear?"

Both children nodded their heads.

Pa looked at Ellie, "You start."

Ellie took a deep breath and told the entire story, every detail, every nuance. The more she talked, the more fidgety Joe got and the angrier Pa got. She got to the part about Joe teaching her to shoot.

"YOU TAUGHT HER TO SHOOT?" Pa bellowed.

Joe nodded his head meekly.

"AND YOU THREATENED TO TATTLE IF HE DIDN'T" Pa bellowed looking at Ellie.

She nodded her head. She finally finished her story without any more outbursts from Pa.

"Joseph, do you have anything to add?"

Joe shook his head no, "I'm sorry I disobeyed Pa. I'm sorry." Joe said quietly.

"Oh Joseph, you didn't just disobey, you lied, and you took a great risk. Someone could have gotten hurt while you were practicing, you had that gun in your saddle bag at school, it could have been stolen and used to hurt someone. I think you did more than disobey. I would be here all day listing your transgressions. And don't think for a moment I'm not going to tell Michael's father about this."

Joe gulped, he knew Aaron Cummings would tan Michael's hide. Michael always said the Mr. Aaron was much harder than Pa.

Pa turned toward Ellie, "And you young lady, you are just as guilty about disobeying and lying as your brother. Not only did you deliberately cover up his disobedience, you blackmailed him."

Pa glared at Ellie and Joe. "Both of you upstairs."

Joe and Ellie scrambled to get upstairs.

Pa sunk into his chair. Hoss and Adam came over to him. "Well Pa, I guess we know what was bothering them. They's both been acting awful strange since we got home." Hoss said.

"I know son, I'm just calming myself before I go give those two the tannings of their lives."

Pa started removing his belt as he climbed the stairs. Those two were going to get a tanning they would never forget. With the deed done, Pa returned to the great room. "Well boys, I think its time for lunch."

"What about Joe and Ellie?" asked Hoss.

"Oh, I don't think either one of them will be sitting down for a meal today." Pa said grimly.

"Well Pa, I think you are going to have the best two behaved children in Nevada." Adam chuckled.

Pa gave Adam a small smile, "At least for a little while son, at least for a little while."


End file.
